


Adjustment

by disdainfreely



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfreely/pseuds/disdainfreely
Summary: After the Lost Light's successful universe-breaking quantum jump, Rodimus finds himself a little ill at ease even with everyone celebrating. Maybe it's just because he hasn't had time to talk to his Co-Captain.





	Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift for @Xylaria on Twitter! I hope you like it!

It’s one day post-universe-breaking-jump. One day that the entire crew has spent piled into Swerve’s bar and drinking heavily because why the hell not? They’re alive and they’re together, and they’re completely free. No Prowl, no Optimus, no Autobots, no Decepticons. Or maybe there are. Who knows, really, and who cares? Well, Rodimus might care, but not right now.

It’s weird seeing Drift and Ratchet cuddling up publicly--Rodimus is happy to see Drift happy. He’s happy to sit with them until he notices that Ratchet and Drift have started speaking through chirolinguistics and it’s starting to feel very much like Rodimus is intruding. He doesn’t want to make them feel awkward, especially with how happy even Ratchet is looking. It’s still a little weird...but Pit, Drift deserves to be happy. Like really, really happy. Rodimus slides off his stool, drink in hand, and claps both Ratchet and Drift on the shoulders before wandering away to the sound of Ratchet laughing at something that Drift has said. They’re...really cute.

He claims the nearest open seat that isn’t surrounded by giggling couples, though seeing Cyclonus laugh and let Tailgate cuddle onto his lap is...weird, but nice. Everyone’s happy. Everyone’s really happy. And they’re free. They’re all free.

It’s still weird.

Rodimus finishes off his drink and accepts a fresh one from Swerve. It’s glowingly orange and yellow and definitely flammable. Swerve blows by again with a huge purple drink that he shoves onto the counter beside Rodimus and suddenly the seat beside him is very occupied.

“You know, Rodimus, we haven’t had much of a chance to talk since my return.” Rodimus looks up from his drink at Megatron, who’s watching him...strangely. With everyone else celebrating and drinking and cheering, Megatron is really quiet.

“Yeah, well. Lots of stuff going on.” Rodimus gestures vaguely to the room as a whole, like that’s going to somehow encompass everything that’s happened. Like that can explain the way that Drift is cuddled into Ratchet’s side, or that Misfire and Swerve are now taking shots together? Like that can somehow encompass that they’ve found an all-new Cybertron and broke time and space to escape Megatron going to be tried and probably executed. And that Rodimus is pretty sure that Perceptor and Brainstorm are about to start making out in the corner. Megatron laughs into his drink.

“That’s an understatement, I think.” He still looks sad, which is weird considering everything going on, so Rodimus elbows him.

“Hey, c’mon. Everything turned out great! What’s there to be sad about? We’re in a whole new universe! No one’s gonna come hunt us down here! We don’t even know where we are! Which is a good thing!” He adds hastily. “It’s a good thing!” Megatron laughs. It makes Rodimus’ spark flop a little bit.

“It is a good thing.” He takes a sip of his very purple drink. “You know, I never had a chance to ask you when you changed your paint color back to reds and oranges.” He isn’t looking at Rodimus, but that just means that Rodimus can take a moment to just stare at him. He looks older than when they last actually had downtime. It does make sense. Megatron said it had been way longer for him than it had been for the rest of them.

“That’s funny. Thought you would’ve liked me in purple,” Rodimus waggles his spoiler flirtatiously and grins in that way that would’ve gotten him laid instantaneously when he was a Wrecker. Is Megatron...blushing?

“Purple is a good color,” Megatron agrees, “but not really on you.”

“What are you talking about? Everything’s a good color on me!” Rodimus elbows Megatron and earns a laugh.

“I don’t know about that, I’d have to see you in a couple other colors first.” Megatron smiles as he sips his drink.

“C’mon, I could rock any color! Name a color. I bet I’d look great in green.” Rodimus grins as Megatron looks him up and down and laughs.

“Really? Green?”

“I mean. It’s not a good color, but I could rock it.” Rodimus rests his chin on his hand, gratified to have Megatron smiling at him.

“You’re not planning on changing colors again so soon?”

“Nah. Not if you like what I’ve got now.” Megatron seems a little flustered, but he’s smiling.

“I do like what you have now. It suits you more than I think anything else would.” He risks a gentle stroke along Rodimus’ spoiler, which Rodimus happily arches into. It feels really nice.

“Yeah, I like these colors. It’s good to have them back.”

“But you didn’t answer my question about when you changed back.”

Rodimus feels his smile slip a little. “Yeah...well. The change back...wasn’t as cool as I wanted it to be. It was kinda...rough.” Megatron rests a massive hand on Rodimus’ shoulder.

“I can imagine. I apologize for asking.” He squeezes Rodimus’ shoulder and takes another drink. When he removes his hand, Rodimus almost feels a loss.

“Nah, it’s fine. You’re my co-captain. You’re supposed to know all this stuff, right?” Megatron seems taken aback, but he smiles.

“Yes, I suppose I should.”

Rodimus considers for a moment, sipping his drink. “Hey you wanna go somewhere quieter? And talk about stuff?” Megatron looks at him.

“I’d think you wanted to be here celebrating.”

“Yeah, yeah, I mean...yeah, we should definitely. It’d be weird if the co-captains left, right?” Rodimus tries to laugh and it comes out kind of weird. Megatron stares at him for another moment.

“Magnus already slipped away. I think he had his fill of celebrations and went to the bridge. Shall we join him?”

“...Can I take my drink?” Rodimus holds up his drink and is gratified to get another laugh out of Megatron.

“Yes. You can bring your very brightly colored drink,” Rodimus is about to object because Megatron is saying that like his own purple drink isn’t fluorescent, except that Megatron is smiling and also grabbing his own drink. Rodimus looks around once more.

Everyone is really happy. Really, really happy.

Good.

Rodimus scoops up his drink and runs after Megatron.

The bridge is nearly silent. They set the ship on autopilot, more or less, with notifications set to ping the command staff should anything ring up weirdly. Magnus is sitting at his desk and typing at a datapad with his usual efficiency. He looks up in some surprise to not be alone anymore.

“Captain--Captain.” He seems even more taken aback to see Rodimus half-hidden by Megatron. “I apologize, were you trying to contact me? Has something happened?”

“No, nothing’s happened,” Megatron chuckles. “It was getting a little loud down there.”

Rodimus flops himself down in the captain’s chair, drink in hand, and stares out the main window. There’s a never-ending expanse of stars. A whole universe they haven’t explored yet. Megatron steps up beside him.

“Did you want to ‘talk about stuff’?” he asks, looking out the window as well. Rodimus risks a glance up at him, but Megatron doesn’t seem upset.

“It feels stupid. Like I should be excited about all this,” Rodimus gestures broadly, “and I am! It’s awesome! We’ve got a whole new galaxy to explore forever! We broke time and space and all that stuff that Perceptor and Brainstorm are always going on about! And you’re not dead! And you’re not going to be dead! And that’s awesome too!” He takes a large swig of his drink.

“But--?” Megatron prompts gently.

“But--But--But I don’t know! It’s just been a lot of stuff all at once and it feels weird.” Rodimus looks up at Megatron, half-expecting to be scolded, but certainly not expecting the soft look on Megatron’s face.

“Rodimus, I’m going to be honest with you. You’re terrible at accepting change, and there have certainly been a number of changes recently.” Megatron sips his drink and goes back to looking out at the stars. “Those changes, though...I think they’ll be good.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re not dead,” Rodimus grumbles for the sake of grumbling, with rather less petulance than he once might have. Megatron laughs.

“I do enjoy not being dead, yes. And I’m glad to be back on the Lost Light with all of you.” He glances over at Magnus who seems flustered without even looking up from his datapad.

“Yeah. It’s good to have my co-captain back. ‘S weird being the only captain now,” Rodimus grins up at Megatron. “I know you were off saving pocket universes or whatever, but you should be here. With me. Being the best. And we can talk about the other stuff later, right?”

“Yes. We can talk about the other stuff later.” Megatron pats Rodimus’ foot that’s hanging over the arm of the chair.

“Cool. Then I’m gonna be excited for now. And I’m gonna go bother Mags until he snaps.” Rodimus hops to his feet, ignoring the heavy sigh of Magnus’ vents.

Megatron laughs.

Everyone’s happy.

Yeah.

This could be good.


End file.
